


Listeriosis

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food Poisoning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal is put back in  prison after the plane explodes. While Peter tries to get Neal out, Neal contracts food poisoning. He hides it.





	Listeriosis

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘food posoning’ square in my H/C Bingo card

Peter waits in the visitor room. Worry creeps in his gut, normally it doesn´t take this long to get a prisoner, especially when a fellow law enforcer asks for it. But before he can ask the CO about it, Neal appears in the hall, escorted by a guard. Peter notices Neal´s shoulders are slumped and he is pale.

‘Are you alright?’

‘I´m fine.’

Peter sighs, what did he expect, the kid just lost the love of his life, that he would just shake it off and continue like nothing had happened. He had only been allowed to attend the actual funeral, not even the ceremony.

Neal drops on the bench opposite to peter and places his handcuffed hands in his lap.

‘So, what is the verdict?’

‘The FBI is working on a new contract with the DOJ. It shouldn´t be too long anymore.’

‘When is your hearing?’

‘Day after tomorrow.’

‘Are you worried?’

‘Nah, it is a formality. It will be alright.’

‘That is good. I never…’

‘It´s OK, Neal, I know.’

Peter studies Neal and it is clear Neal is stressed, he does his best to hide it, but Peter can see the dark rings under his eyes and the way they are sort of lifeless.

‘Are you good for now? Elizabeth made you a care package, it will be delivered by your attorney.’

Neal cracks a small smile, the first one since he entered the space.

‘Five minutes, gentlemen!’ the guard announces.

‘Anything you need or…’

‘Like I said, I ´m fine. Just a headache. Good luck with your hearing.’

Peter doesn´t miss the wince when Neal gets up and walks up to the guard.

 

* * *

‘Special agent Burke?’

‘Speaking.’

‘This is warden Haskley.’

‘What is wrong with Neal?’

‘Who says anything is wrong?’

‘’You don´t call for an inmate when there is nothing wrong.’

‘Inmate Caffrey was admitted to the infirmary this afternoon.’

It strikes Peter that the warden doesn´t use Neal´s first name but at the same time his mind provides gruesome pictures of Neal being shanked or beaten.

‘What happened? I though he was in Adseg.’

‘Inmate Caffrey was admitted with food poisoning.’

‘Are you sure it is food poisoning?’

‘Yes, it was confirmed in the lab.’

‘How bad is it?’

‘It is a case of Listeria. Our medical staff has it under control.’

‘Please prepare the inmate for transportation. I will be there in two hours with the necessary paperwork.’

‘Really agent Burke, that is not necessary, we have it under control.’

‘Two hours, see you then.’

Peter hangs up and immediately walks over to Hughes´s office to explain what happened and what his plan is. Hughes takes a lot of conviction, but in the end he agrees, deep down knowing that Neal wasn´t in fault, that he certainly had nothing to do with the death of his girlfriend. He had proven his worth to the bureau.

‘Where do I need to sign?’

‘Well, I would appreciate it if you could make a call.’

 

* * *

 

 

One hour and fifty minutes later, Peter walks through the gate, holding his badge out. He left his gun in the gun safe in his car. The warden is already waiting for him and after checking all the necessary paperwork and finding it in order, he guides Peter to the infirmary.

The doctor must have been notified as well, because he too, is waiting for them.

‘My name is doctor Maxine, and I…’

‘How is he?’

‘Mister Caffrey is suffering from Listeria poisoning. The lab confirmed Listeriosis, so we are treating him for it with antibiotics. He is not the only inmate…’

Peter looks at the warden, who steps forward.

‘Special agent Burke has paperwork for transferring inmate Caffrey to a civilian hospital.’

The doctor looks surprised, but refrains from further remarks, sensing the atmosphere and just asks Peter to follow him.

When they reach Neal´s bed, Peter´s worry isn´t solved. Neal is pale and the dark rings under his eyes, make it look like the skin is bruised.

‘Hey Neal?’

‘Dad?’

Peter looks at the doctor in confusion, his anger flaring when the man shrugs.’

‘No, it is Peter.’

‘Peter?’

Peter´s gut clenches. This is not good.

‘Why is he so confused?’

‘It is one of the symptoms associated with Listeriosis.’

‘I always thought it felt like a bad case of the flu. I never heard of confusion being a symptom of food poisoning.’

Just a the doctor wants to explain, Neal lets out a groan and the three men look toward him. Neal is staring right through peter who snaps his fingers in front of Neal.

‘Neal? Are you with us?’

The doctor must have been able to see what is going on with Neal, because he calls out to a nurse, just as Neal starts seizing.

Peter has to bite his tongue not to demand what the hell is going on, but he doesn´t, seeing that the medical staff works professionally. Meds are pushed and finally Neal lays limp in the bed, his breathing aided with an oxygen mask.

‘Do you still want to transfer him?’ the warden asks.

‘Now more than ever.’

The doctor nods and tells Peter he will arrange the ambulance. Within the hour, Peter is driving behind the ambulance, taking Neal back to the city.

 

* * *

 

Neal´s consciousness comes back all of a sudden. He stays still, assessing his environment. In prison it is not always wise to show you are awake. But he is confused, the sounds and smells are not consistent with prison. First of all, it is quiet, it is almost never quiet in prison. Second, the antiseptic smell, it could be the infirmary, but the bed is too comfortable. Neal takes stock of his body, but it isn´t really hurting, except for some muscle soreness and a dull headache. There is an IV, he can feel it taped to his hand.

Then it comes back, the flu, he had the flu, the headache and vomiting.

‘Neal, you awake?’

Peter.

Neal opens his eyes and there he is .

‘Hey!’ he croaks.

Peter takes a Styrofoam cup and spoons some ice chips in Neal´s mouth.

‘What happened?’

‘You managed to get food poisoning in prison.’

‘Food poisoning?’

‘Yeah. I thought you were looking sick when I visited you. Why didn´t you say you were feeling bad?’

‘It felt like the flu.’

‘Well, it wasn´t.’

‘No, I guessed when I started to feel confused, it was something more serious. I couldn´t keep my balance.’

‘Why didn´t you asked to be taken to the infirmary?’

Neal just blinks tiredly, ‘I thought…’

Peter can see that Neal is exhausted and on the verge of tears.

‘I´m sorry, I shouldn´t be interrogating you. Rest. We will talk later.’

Neal nods gratefully and let´s his eyes slip shut. Peter settles back in to the chair and calls Elizabeth. She needs to prepare the guest bedroom by the time they discharge Neal. They will nurse him back to health, make him feel like family and that he is not alone in the world.

Family takes care of each other.

 

 

 


End file.
